Once In My Life
by Blue Savage
Summary: After finally giving in to the chase of Sasuke, Ino is left at home thinking of her life without the man she once loved. But what if the child of the Uchiha clan stands right before her doorstep, only waiting for her? Oneshot SasukexIno romance!


Blue Savage: Hey! I'm here once again to create a new fic! A one-shot to be exact! Just a little Ino/Sasuke fluff! Ah, I love this pairing! It will also be in both their POVs. But later on it will be in the normal POV. Anyway on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto  
  
Once In My Life  
  
By: Blue Savage  
  
Summary: After finally giving in to the chase of Sasuke, Ino is left at home thinking of her life without the man she once loved. But what if the child of the Uchiha clan stands right before her doorstep, only waiting for her?  
  
What do I do? What is this feeling of sudden guilt yet satisfaction in me? Did her words really affect me that much? It hurts so much! As I sat from my bed, I brought my knees to my chest. I sniffed. My mind ventured as to what Hinata said......  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Hinata I just don't understand!" yelled a blonde-haired girl, throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"What don't you understand Ino-chan?" the girl whispered shyly facing her friend.  
  
"The fact that no matter how much more beautiful, smarter, better and stronger than I am than Sakura, Sasuke just doesn't seem to like nor notice me?!"  
  
Hinata jumped from her seat from her friend's sudden outburst. Suddenly regaining her posture Hinata bowed her head and glanced at her companion, "I've been meaning to talk to you about that, Ino-chan."  
  
"Huh?" Ino gaped, "about what?"  
  
"About, Sasuke-kun..."  
  
Ino gawked, "What about him?"  
  
"Have you ever considered that no matter how much or how long you chase him, he just seems to reject you both?"  
  
Ino contemplated to the word 'both' and remembered her one rival, Haruno Sakura. But soon after she shrugged it off and thought about what Hinata said. "What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is, have you ever considered, giving up the chase."  
  
Ino froze. Stop chasing Sasuke? But she can never do that! Not after so many years of rivalry with Sakura, she can never give up now! "Bu-but why Hinata-san?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed? No matter how much you chase him, he'll never chase you. No matter how much you love him, he will never love you. Do you get the picture Ino?"  
  
The blonde just sat there dumbfounded. "Hinata," she whispered, "I-I can't." With no hesitation, the leader of Group 10 ran off. Hinata tried to follow her friend, but decided to leave her alone. She needed to think about what she said, because Hinata really meant those words.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
I sniffed again, tightening my grip upon my knees, bringing it closer to my chest. 'Hinata, I just can't stop......but...' I paused remembering the words that went through my head. And then my eyes snapped open. Raising my head I recalled a sudden talk I once had with Sasuke.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Ino was walking down the street together with his team. She stopped suddenly noticing Uchiha Sasuke was nearby. But he wasn't alone. Sakura was with him. She sighed angrily and marched right up to the couple.  
  
"Sasuke!"  
  
The two looked behind them to see Ino running towards the twosome. Sasuke sighed. Sakura huffed.  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing with my Sasuke?!" Ino yelled loudly. Her teammates twitched as her voice rang through their ears.  
  
The pink-haired ninja faced her immediately and planted her hands upon her hips, "What do you mean your Sasuke? He belongs to me!"  
  
"No, he belongs to me!" the blonde shot back.  
  
"No, to me!"  
  
"To me!"  
  
The two rivals started fighting and bickering once more, their loud tones screeching through the air.  
  
"That's it." An accent said. But when the girls searched for the origin of the voice, they were surprised to see the owner. It was Sasuke.  
  
"None, of you own me okay, no one. I have no interest in both of you, so just shut up."  
  
Ino stiffened, but Sakura just stuck out her tongue and ran back to Sasuke clinging onto him. It's like his words didn't even give off any sudden effect on her.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
I sobbed again. He was right though. Both of them were right. Why didn't I see that before? I brought my knees down and sat up. Glancing at myself at the mirror, I smiled. Yes, I was going to give up.  
  
I will give up.  
  
I AM going to give up.  
  
~*~  
  
As I stared at the cold oblivion, I bowed my head. Why was it when I looked into her blue, distressed eyes I felt a heartbeat skip? It's a feeling that I haven't felt before. Am I in......?  
  
No, impossible! I could never be in......?  
  
But, what is this feeling?!  
  
Oh Sasuke, just shut up! No emotion can block your one and only mission. Do not let any emotion come to you! Never!  
  
But......  
  
Suddenly feeling a calling from my heart, my legs stood up. Slowly walking, I couldn't take control. My heart was letting me walk. But-but I don't know why.  
  
Then suddenly I knew where my feet and heart were leading me.  
  
To her......  
  
~*~  
  
I slowly let the running water drip from the faucet down to my cupped hands. As the cold liquid was now filled in my palms I splashed it to my face. The cold feeling stung my skin. It was refreshing. I wiped my face with my white towel. It was good. I was finally going to give up on Sasuke. For good. I can finally live happily, searching for a boy that can truly love me. Where I can chase and love him, knowing he'd do the same for me!  
  
As I came out of my bathroom I looked at the picture placed upon my bedside table. It was a picture of my team together with our sensei. I grinned. Just as I laid down the wooden frame the doorbell rang.  
  
~*~  
  
I stood stiff and cold upon the door of the girl I kept remembering. Wha-what should I do? What am I going to do?  
  
All of a sudden my hand was making its way to the doorbell. Slowly pressing the white button, I heard the sound of a bell ring through.  
  
I was breathing heavily. What was my heart doing? Slowly hearing the door creaked I saw the figure my heart and mind was imagining.  
  
Once the door was fully opened, I finally saw the whole of her body. Yamanaka Ino, the girl that has been haunting my heart and mind of various thoughts. She just kept staring at me with her blue orbs.  
  
~*~  
  
I froze. "Sa-Sasuke......?"  
  
I couldn't believe it. Uchiha Sasuke was now standing right before my doorstep.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing here?" I quivered. He whispered something softly, and did something I never could have, or would have expected......  
  
~*~  
  
Sasuke just kissed Ino. Slowly leaning upon her body he pressed his soft lips onto hers. Ino just snapped her eyes open. After just forgetting about him, he suddenly comes to your doorstep and kisses you! What a freaky thing.  
  
Slowly wrapping his arms around Ino's slim waist, Sasuke was deepening his kiss, slipping his tongue in front her lips, awaiting an answer for passage. The female ninja freely parted her pink lips and waited for an entrance of a soft tongue. Soon after her call was answered when a smooth feeling muscle entered the cavern of her mouth.  
  
Sasuke's tongue squirmed about in her oral cavity, massaging and memorizing every part. Out of the blue Ino wrapped her slender arms around the young Uchiha's neck, bringing him closer. What was his heart trying to say?!  
  
After a few moments the two parted for air. Gazing at each one's eyes, they smiled. Kissing again, Sasuke pushed Ino inside the house, leaning her onto their couch. Bringing him closer, Ino didn't care. If she were to forget about the one man she loved, one last kiss wouldn't hurt? But if Sasuke was the right man............?  
  
They kept kissing each other the whole after noon, but in that time, Sasuke understood what his heart was trying to say: He loved her.  
  
Blue Savage: Taadaa! Finished kinda short! Well anyway, please review and no flames! 


End file.
